Core A: Administrative Core: Summary/Abstract: The University of Pittsburgh Alzheimer?s Disease Research Center (PITT-ADRC) Administrative (ADM) Core provides the organization and structure for planning and implementation of ADRC core and research activities. The core supervises all PITT-ADRC functions and the Clinical, Data Management & Statistics, Neuropathology, Biomarker and Neurogenetics, Neuroimaging, and Outreach, Engagement and Education Cores, as well as the Research and Education Component. The ADM Core monitors budgets to ensure fiscal responsibility; organizes the review and funding process for the Developmental Projects and for the philanthropically funded pilot studies. It monitors all PITT-ADRC research projects utilizing ADRC subjects or resources. This core determines new research directions, including the recruitment of new investigators to work in AD. Establishment of outreach efforts to the medically underserved and minority communities are directed and stimulated by the Core. The Core also oversees participation in multicenter studies, data transfer to NIA databases, tissue and DNA samples to NIA repositories, cross-ADC collaborations, and other national and international initiatives. Through the establishment of a comprehensive communications system the Core Leaders, investigators, and staff maintain an integrated, coherent and multidisciplinary focus. The goals of the ADM Core are achieved by the Executive Committee, which is comprised of the Director, Co-Director, Advisory Co-Director, Center Administrator, and Core and Project Leaders. It is aided in these tasks by advice of the Internal and External Advisory Committees, which is chaired by the Senior Vice Chancellor/Dean of the Medical School, and includes the Chairmen of Psychiatry and Neurology Departments, and the former Chair of Epidemiology at the University of Pittsburgh. They provide guidance on policy, administration, and scientific direction, as well as ensure that all schools of the Health Sciences and facilities of the University of Pittsburgh provide full cooperation in the execution of ADRC activities. The External Advisory Board is comprised of nationally respected researchers and clinicians with expertise in disciplines relevant to AD. They provide scientific critiques of research and operations of the PITT-ADRC, as well as recommendations for new initiatives. The ADM Core coordinates a well-established research infrastructure that will serve to the local, national, and international scientific community. We anticipate that the ADM Core will continue improving the ADRC data distribution. We have an exemplary record of data sharing and collaboration.